Hospital Meetings
by tari-chan
Summary: Kouichi is in the hospital and has a visitor. Oneshot. Plz r&r.


Hospital Meeting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.   
  
AN: AU. Kouichi wakes up in the hospital and has a visitor.   
  
SONG:  
Even though we just meet not too long ago  
inside a world where others dream to go.   
I'll keep you inside my heart.   
You have no idea how you helpped me though,   
Tough times  
Understanding everything.  
Helping with my relationships.   
  
At first I thought I was there for real.  
But to my dismay   
I was only there in spirit   
my body was in the real world.   
  
I wonder if my mother really cares about me.   
Could she be there at the hospital   
or   
is her job more important then me?   
I wish I knew the answer to my question.  
  
Please promise me   
that we'd meet again in the real world   
after I awaken from this dream   
I dreamt all my life.  
Wanting to be with you.   
Wishing you where not a dream.  
Wishing you were real.  
  
SONG ENDS:  
  
"Izumi, thank you for being my encouraging friend. Without you I would have never got the nerve to communacate with Kouji all thanks to you. My dream of meeting my brother came true. Don't be sad, Izumi, our parting will only be but only for a short while. It won't be long before we see each other again. You'll always remain inside my heart. Don't you cry. We'll be together again. As long as you keep me inside your heart. You'll always be inside my heart. Bye, Izumi."~Kouichi disappeared.  
  
"Kouichi."~Izumi whispered forming tears inside her face. "KOUICHI! COME BACK!"~Izumi cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Izumi."~Kouichi moaned opening his eyes. 'Where am I?'~Kouichi wondered looking around the room. "Huh?"~Kouichi noticed someone sleeping on the sofa in the room. 'Mother.'~Kouichi's eyes widened.   
  
'Mother. She came. She missed work for me. Mother does care about me. I always thought she only cared about her job. But she really does care about me.'~Kouichi's eyes watered. Kouichi's mother opened her eyes looking up at the bed.   
  
"Kouichi, you're finally awake."~she cried running to him embrassing him in a hug. "I was so worried about you. I was afraid I'd never see or hear you again."~Mother cried. "Mother."~Kouichi cried hugging her. "It's all right, my baby. Mama's here."~Mother kissed his head.   
  
"Mother,"~Kouichi listened to her heartbeat. "I met Kouji."~Kouichi smiled looking up at her. "Kouji?"~Mother puzzled. Kouichi nodded. "He promised to meet you. Please meet with him. He's really nice."~Kouichi. Mother warmly smiled. "Kouichi, it seems you've been in a wonderful dream."~Mother rubbed his head not believing him.   
  
'Was the digiworld only a dream. Was Kouji only a dream? Was Izumi only a dream? It can't be. It felt so real. My brother and my dream girl who gave me the encouragement.'~Kouichi rested his head on his mother's chest hearing her heart.   
  
"I'm glad you're awake, Kouichi. Thank God. You're awake."~Mother cried hugging him in a tight embrace. "Mother,"~Kouichi. "I'll pay more attention to you from now on. I'll take less hours in the office in order to spend more time with you. I didn't realize just how much time you..."~Mother sobbed. "Mother, you don't have to stop working. I'm just glad I'm here with you. I missed you, Mother."~Kouichi.  
  
*Knock. Knock.*   
  
Mother and Kouichi look at the door. "Hello, I'm the school vollenteer. My name is Orimoto, Izumi."~Izumi. "Hello, Izumi. It's a plessure to meet you. Right, Kouichi?"~Mother greeted smiling warmly at the blond haired girl. Kouichi couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
'It's her. Izumi. That means.'~Kouichi's eyes widened. "How are you feeling Kouichi? You had a very terrible fall. I hope this Strawberry Short Cake will make you feel better. I made this special piece for you."~Izumi. "I'll leave you two alone."~Mother exited the room.   
  
"Izumi, what happened in the digi-world after I left?"~Kouichi. "Kouji and Takuya became one. Forming Susanmon, warrior of peace. And defeated Lucemon."~Izumi sat down on his hospital bed, feeding Kouichi some Strawberry Short Cake. "I see. So, my wish did come true after all."~Kouichi looked up at the ceilling leaning back against his bed.   
  
"Izumi, your Strawberry Short Cake tastes great."~Kouichi smiled at her. "Thank you."~Izumi blushed looking away. "How did you know I liked Strawberry Short Cake?"~Kouichi.   
"You told me remember?"~Izumi stared at the Strawberry Short Cake she saved only for him. "Huh?"~Kouichi.  
  
Flashback:   
  
Sitting up by with the fire to keep watch if the Royal Knights ambushed them.   
  
"Kouichi, I can take over."~Izumi. "I'm fine. Why don't you go back to sleep?"~Kouichi turned to looked at her. "I can't. I'm too awake."~Izumi sat down next to him.   
  
"Can we visit? Maybe if we visit. I can fall asleep."~Izumi. Kouichi nodded tossing another log into the flame. "The flame is lively and lovely."~Kouichi frowned staring at the sparks escaping the flame. Izumi wanted to cheer him up to get his mind off the fact he was a spirit and not alive.   
  
"Kouichi, I've been meaning to ask you."~Izumi stared at the flame as Kouichi looked at her. Izumi took a deep breath. "What's your favorite cake?"~Izumi. "My favorite cake? That's a silly question. Well. Hm..."~Kouichi placed his hand on his chin gazing at the flame.   
  
"I don't know. Personally, I like all cakes. Ice cream cake, chocolate cake, coconut cake. But my most favorite cake,"~Kouichi paused looking into Izumi's eyes. "is Strawberry Short Cake."~Kouichi. "Me too."~Izumi excited leaned up to him.   
  
"Really?"~Kouichi leaned back looking at her. Izumi noticed how close she was to him and backed away. "Yeah."~Izumi blushed. "Izumi, how about in the real world. We make a special Strawberry Short Cake for each other."~Kouichi.   
  
"Yeah. Let's promise."~Izumi held out her pinky to him. Kouichi grinned placing his pinky with her pinky to seal the promise. "We pinky swear in a promise no matter what happens. We'll make a Strawberry Short Cake for each other. In the real world when we meet each other again. *laughs*"~Kouichi and Izumi.   
  
End of Flashback.  
  
"Well, I guess I did.*laughs*"~Kouichi scratches the back of his head. "I see. Thank you, Izumi."~Kouichi. "Kouichi, I like you."~Izumi. "*gasps* What?"~Kouichi had a shooked expression on his face. "I-I... Never mind."~Izumi closed her eyes to hide the pain. "*laughs* Izumi, I thought I heard you say you liked me. How silly of me to think you'd say such a thing."~Kouichi.   
  
"Anyways, Izumi. I missed you."~Kouichi. "I missed you, too. When you left the Digiworld."~Izumi hid her hurt feelings. "I'm so happy we get to see each other again. I was afraid we'd never get to see each other again."~Izumi foced a smile looking up to him.   
  
"I told you as long as we have each other in our hearts. We'll always see each other, no matter what happens. Thanks for being my friend who gave me the support I needed."~Kouichi kissed her hand. "Thanks Kouichi for also being my friend."~Izumi's eyes formed tears.   
  
"Izumi, what's wrong?"~Kouichi concerened noticing Izumi was in pain. "Did something happen to Kouji?"~Kouichi. Izumi shook her head. "Then what's wrong? Did a guy break your heart?"~Kouichi.   
  
"I'm sorry."~izumi got up about to run away but Kouichi grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him. "Izumi, you can tell me. I'm here for you."~Kouichi embraced her in a comforting hug. "Kouichi, I like you."~Izumi whispered falling asleep in his arms listening to his heart. Kouichi heard her. "I like you, too."~Kouichi whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek, running his fingers through her hair.   
  
"Kouichi, what happened to Izumi?"~Mother entered the room. "Izumi, had an overwelming day today. She's tiried."~Kouichi stood up holding the sleeping Izumi in his arms placing her on the hospital bed to rest. "She'll be all right."~Kouichi smiled staring at the sleeping beauty, Izumi. Dreaming a lovely everlasting dream that a princess has about her prince.  
  
AN: What you think? I liked it. Izuichi moment. 


End file.
